This invention relates to kneeboards, and, more particularly, to a kneeboard which is provided with a pair of retractable fins which are operated simultaneously by a control knob in front of the user.
A kneeboard is essentially a short surfboard on which the user kneels. The user holds on to a tow rope with his legs strapped to the kneeboard, and the user is pulled over water by a power boat.
A kneeboard was initially considered an alternative to water skis which could be enjoyed without significant training or experience. Also, kneeboards do not need as powerful a motor boat. However, as the popularity of kneeboards grew, skilled participants began performing more difficult maneuvers such as slalom turns, wake jumping, 360's, and other tricks.
Certain maneuvers, such as 360's, are performed more easily on a kneeboard which has a relatively smooth bottom. Other maneuvers, such as slalom turns and wake jumping, are performed more easily on a kneeboard which has one or more fins which extend from the bottom surface.
Some kneeboards are equipped with removable fins. However, mounting or removing the fins requires the user to stop, put the board in the boat, and use a screwdriver or other tool to mount or remove the fins.
More recently, a kneeboard was introduced which includes two retractable fins. The fins can be raised or lowered while the user remains on the board. However, each fin is operated by a separate control knob which is located at the rear of the board. The user must reach behind his feet to adjust each control knob and might have to look back to accomplish the adjustment.